Yaoi: I Feel Pretty
by PervertedPriestess69
Summary: Uryuu is left to fend for himself so it only seemed sensible to do drug trials or is it?


Well, here's yet another kink meme I did for bankai_kink over on LJ. It is by far the hardest for me to have done to date. *shakes head* Plus, I added like six prompts into the mix on this. You will notice that there are a lot of changes, edits and corrections from the original versions. So, this should be the last beta'd version for sure. Enjoy this. The prompts from OP Anon were Kink Lab/X-dressing/Forced Feminization. I even have a couple of fitting pics thanks to my CAPLOCK_BLEACH buddy, psycho_dono.

This is an AU story. Sorry, this took so long to get to anon and please excuse anon's lolwtf!science as well! Now, on to the show!

**Title:** I Feel Pretty (Revised)  
**Author:** Perverted Priestess 69  
**Pairing**: Szayel Apollo/Uryuu  
**Warning:** Kink Lab, X-dressing (lace and cotton), Forced Feminization, ATM Snowballing, Polyamory, Gloves (cotton), D/s Themes (Power Exchange), Voyuerism, AU

As he had gotten to a light form of undress, Uryuu neatly folded his clothes and placed them in the locker in front of him. Never in a million years, did the prodigy believe he would be doing drug trials at his fathers hospital, to pay for extra things he needed, as his bastard of a father told him, he was cut off to excessive spending outside of tuition, room and board.

His knew damn well, Uryuu wasn't one for excessive spending. It was more convenient for his father to use the excuse than to admit, it was Uryuu's current company he was keeping. Renji and Ichigo were good friends and the three were making great strides in becoming very close. He pissed his father off even more for his defiance.

The straw that broke the camel's back was, when he arrived to his son's apartment unannounced and finding the three young men in bed together. His son smack dab in between the two men getting off in a fashion, as his father put it, "Only becoming of and fit for a $5 street walker." The next day Uryuu found his stipend account had been closed. When he questioned his father about it, the only words he had for him were, "If you like using your body so much, it should be able pay for what I won't."

Uryuu's defiance went even further when, he began seeing his son making frequent visits to his own hospital and had no knowledge of his activities the whole time he was there. He had been coming for over 2 months now, without so much as a clue his son had even been in the same building.

So far these trials paid him well and he's only suffered mild side effects from them. He started out doing a 3 week trial with Urahara-Sensei for a mine altering drug that was to boost the body's chi. Then he did trials for Unohana-Sensei and Kurotsuchi-Sensei. Now he was working with a newcomer to his father' hospital. A hotshot who was labeled the youngest great mind in Japan and is nominated a Nobel Prize.

Uryuu slipped in the gown and was getting ready to exit, when his figure caught his eye in the mirror. He stood there for a moment studying his body. He pulled all the slack out of his gown and turned and looked at himself in profile. He let out a sigh in frustration.

"They're getting bigger." He groaned out of frustration from the pains in his chest. He proceeded to the to the examination area where he met up with one of two little roly poly women who worked with the scientist.

"Here Ishida-san, Grantz-Sensei will join you shortly." The tubby nurse said wobbling to usher him into the examination room. As she left her twin enter and began taking vitals before the doctor came in. Despite their stature, Uryuu thought there was something quite cute about the two women. Simplistic as it might have seemed, it was that quality that made the two women quite charming.

"Grantz-Sensei is just outside. He'll be in when he's done in a moment." Uryuu nodded as the woman soon left the room.

Uryuu sat in silence on the table, waiting for the man to enter, it had been going 15 minutes now. He felt impatient and in need of communication and it was just when he began to move off the table, that the door decided to open. The tall man entered the room in leisure, not looking at all like he was asserting any sense of urgency. He wore all white which suited Uryuu just fine. It was not only a color he preferred but a color that look devilishly sexy against the doctor's svelte body build.

"Ah yes, Ishida-kun. You're looking well. Shall we get started?" Szayel went on in flourishing tone.

"Grantz-Sensei, exactly how long were you planning on keeping me. This is not the only place I have to be today. I do have classes and I do not care to be late for them." Uryuu balked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry Ishida-kun, but there are other things that called for my explicit attention. And none of that Grantz-sensei talk, call me Szayel. You, my lovely boy, are still priority and I will make sure that you are well taken care of." He reassured him.

Uryuu was about to rebut but it was something about the this man that made him hold back his retort. It could have been the look in the man of science's eyes. He carried a keening look that made him feel very naked in front of this man. It was a vision that has passed through the young man's head on more than one occasion.

"Now, first for some questions." He said clicking his pen to go through his controlled study question.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being bad and 10 being good, how do you feel?" He asked.

"Hmm, I feel, I don't know, like uh, 6. I think." He said with a little bit of a faltering huffed. Uryuu felt his feelings washing over him in a way that were foreign before this particular trial started.

"And your body, has it been taking on any changes?" Szayel asked with a hint of knowing as he adjusted his glasses.

"Well," He said his hand fisting the gown tightly. He had to take in a few breaths before speaking again. His emotions are out of control. It was all because of this damn trial. "My body's been changing. Explain to me exactly what this trial is, again?" He asked opening his gown to reveal the onset growth of breast. He grimaced as every slight movement caused him pain in his chest.

Szayel put down his his clip board and approach Uryuu. He pulled a pair white cotton dermatological gloves from his lab coat pocket. He slipped into them as he moved closer to Uryuu. Uryuu braced for the touch and when it came it was gentle. The pain was lessened at the man's touch. The soft and smooth feel of cotton made this acceptable for some reason. The man was close to him, and the intimate space felt better, comfortable.

The sensei inspected the small breast closely. He noted that as they grew, Uryuu's areoles grew and became puffy and darker in appearance. He also noticed that the sensitivity was more intense as he could feel his patience breath hitch at his touch. The nipple began hardening against the open movement of his hand and Szayel considered this a perfect opportunity. Szayel his hazel eye watched Uryuu closely but showed no expression further than a professional's natural demeanor.

"The program is for a hormone boosting inhibitor. It's a cocktail that serves as a exchange program of sorts exchanging the normal amount of testosterone you normally produce for the very low dose of estrogen that every male carries in his system already. The inhibitor allows for what you currently have in your body to be changed. It's a trial we were conducting for cancer treatment in men. A similar treatment is currently used in breast cancer treatment. I had no idea that the transition would take on such a strong effect, in such a small area of time. It's only been 3 weeks, for goodness sakes." He said fondling messaging the supple breast.

Uryuu winced at the feel of pain and soothing soft touch heated his body. He inhaled softly the smell of fresh cut oranges. The scent lingered as Szayel pressed gently against his newly grown breast. The feel aroused something in Uryuu and he could feel himself getting hard. He didn't know if it was him or the hormones, all he knew was he had to hold himself in check.

The doctor watched the change in his face as he strummed the pain from him. Their eyes met inside the intimate space and Szayel's interest peeked further. He was rather intrigued by the level of receptiveness Uryuu was willing to accept. Perhaps, it was also a side effect of the inhibitors. He wondered what else would possibly be side effects of the inhibitor.

The tall man moved back torward to his clip board, removed his gloves and pick it up. Clicking the pen he went back into the control questions.

"Ishida-kun, do you find you have a heightened sense of emotions?" He watched the young man.

"Yes, I find it much harder to hold them in control these days. I seem to have surges in them every now and then. At certain times I feel like I will completely loose control." Uryuu responded.

"Ishida-kun, your body is changing because of the estrogen. This was to be expected just not in such a fast pace. I do have a remedy that I think will help you but it's a bit unorthodox. Do you think you'd be willing to try it?" The scientist explained looking up from the clipboard.

Uryuu sighed as he thought. "What is it that you had in mind?" He asked.

"Foundation, it has been used by other trial subjects and they've all found it to be successful." The scientist went on a smirk hidden in his words.

"Against my better judgement, I'll try it. Anything that might just help temper this feeling of these things moving around, would be better than nothing at all." He grumbled.

Szayel took measurements for Uryuu and set out for his to nurses to retrieve the necessary effects. He just hoped that they would carry the desired effects.

"I'll require a look at the fit on the foundation, although I believe the measurements should be correct. I will return once you're done putting them on." The sensei said before he stepped from the room. He called for the to nurses to retrieve the specifities he required. Several moments later they returned to the room with the necessary items. As they left the package on the table they closed the door behind them to give privacy.

"This... is ridiculous!" Uryuu looked outraged at the effects in front of him. It made absolutely no sense to him why he should have to wear all this. And this wasn't foundation! Furthermore, what business of Szayel's was it what he looked like in this stuff anyway. It was all unnecessary as far as he was concerned and Szayel would hear about it when he came back. He stared for a moment in anger before he tempered himself. He sighed for a moment out of frustration, this trial was the harshest he'd ever experienced but he was determined to finish what he started. He simply had no idea this was what he had to deal with.

"Oh, what the hell." He grunted pushing his glasses up on nose. He proceeded to undress himself and slip into the lingerie.

He stood in the examining room feeling the chill crawl up his back. The mirror behind the door showed off a rather interesting view. Uryuu stood dressed in white bra and panties. It was a lacy number. It looked a lot like bridal lingerie. It had blue ribbons adorning the bra. Little panties with ruffles on the butt and more blue bows on the hips and a pair of thigh high stockings with a band of blue ribbons and bows around the thighs.

Uryuu was surprised at how much he was getting into this. A little smirk crept across his face. It seems Szayel's assessment was correct. He supposed it was a psychological issue being addressed in all of this but his newly growing breast did feel better now that there was support there. They weren't hanging free to get bumped around. He stuck his hand in his panties to better adjust what was the still thriving erection from the earlier examination. All the rushing feelings were swaying in and out of him. He had to get control of himself and he knew just how to get it.

Uryuu could hear the chatter of Szayel to the two nurses outside of his room. He proceeded to quickly replace the gown he was wearing and sat on the table again when the door opened. Szayel entered with chart in hand. He proceeded to write in down notes as Uryuu sat in silence watching the tall man.

"I have a bone to pick about your methods Sensei. I'm not understanding the need to wear all of this." Uryuu retorted. "I find it rather poor bed side manners on your part." Uryuu finished.

"Well, I did say it was rather unorthodox. But, I suppose it was my fault I didn't tell the ladies to tell you to only wear the bra." Szayel said assuredly not even looking up from the chart he was writing in.

"The bra? You mean..." He thought in shock. "Damn, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well, no matter at this point, Ishida-kun. How do you feel?" He asked as he finally turned to look at Uryuu.

Uryuu sat on the table provocatively. Gown tossed to the side, hair hanging down in his face and one leg propped up on the table. He could feel his body getting tight and anxious as eyes washed over him. Szayel slowly looked over his patient when his eyes landed on the firming erection on displayed.

"Sensei, why don't you tell me." He said in a dark tone.

Szayel pushed his hair from his face when a smirk slipped over his lips quickly. If Uryuu hadn't been watching he might have missed it, but those eyes were back, surveying him, taking in everything they saw.

"Ishida-kun, this was unexpected. I didn't do anything with the intention of inciting anything like this." Szayel responded.

"Bullshit!'' He replied darkly. "You knew there was varying effects from the beginning. It all worked to your calculated convenience. Maybe, I should tell my father about this."

Szayel approached Uryuu his eye growing more piercing with every step. Uryuu for a fleeting second wanted to look away but the gaze drew him in. Szayel placed his hands on both sides of Uryuu forcibly pushing the man back on the table coming nose to nose with him. Back again in that intimate space as before when he retorted. "And exactly, why would you think I fear words to your father? Especially when you're not in his graces at the moment."

The lingering citrus smell still on his lips and Uryuu was even closer than before. Szayel waited patiently for a response as he watched the man in front of him.

"Because my father... knows I don't lie and- and he loves this hospital. Even more... than... me." Uryuu's voice trailed off as Szayel was closing in on the space between them.

"So what is it you want from me, Ishida-kun?" He asked on a whisper as his lips brushed softly over Uryuu's.

"Satisfy me. Right here, right now." Uryuu panted softly. "I can't take this any longer and I think, it's your obligation to your patients to make them feel better."

Szayel pushed Uryuu's glasses up to rest on his head, looking deeply into his eyes. His slender fingers traced over Uryuu's soft cheek, then trailed down to slid over his lips and Uryuu's tongue met the pads of Szayel's fingers.

"I'm obligated, am I?" He said. Uryuu nodded yes as he looked deep into his eyes. "I like the sound of that." He grabbed the face in front of him and forcefully crushed their lips together. Uryuu's hands slid up Szayel's shoulders andwrapp around his neck. His thumb massaging the bobbing Adam's apple and he moaned happliy into the doctors mouth.

Szayel fisted his fingers into Uryuu's hair, he pulled hard, exposing his neck and ran his tongue against the prominent vein pulsating in his throat. Uryuu wrapped his long legs around the scientist firm waist encouraging weight onto him. He began grinding softly against Szayel. Szayel's other hand roamed over the lace covered body underneath him when Uryuu made a request.

"Put them back on." Uryuu said gruffly through the intense kisses.

"Put what back on?" Szayel asked.

"Those cotton gloves, put them back on and touch me." Uryuu commanded.

Szayel reached into his pocket and quickly fished out the gloves. In seconds the gloves were back on and searching every toned muscle of the man underneath him. Uryuu groaned when deft fingers had invaded the pretty white panties to massage his cock. So, sensitive to the touch he moaned as he pushed into the soft cotton fist. Szayel squeezed as he watched the young man under him thrust into his hand. Their eyes trained on each other moment to moment as Szayel's gaze washed over Uryuu. Until the very last moment when his patient came viciously hard on the doctor's gloved hand.

Uryuu's heart raced to regain a steady beat as a firm hand ran smooth over him. Szayel rubbed over him with the other unused hand, still fondling over the new breast and stirring the nipples to continue to stay hard. He close his eyes and rested to regain his breathe. The sensei could feels the flexing of his stomach with every breath, wwhich really turned him on.

"God Sensei... that was good." He said in a low breath.

"So, my bed side manner, is it really as bad as you claim?" Szayel asked coyly, removing the now soiled glove.

"It all depends." Uryuu said sitting up.

"On what?"

"On how receptive you are, when I return the favor." Uryuu said with a smug grin as he slid from the table to his feet.

He pushed the doctor back and opened his lab coat. His hands roamed over the bigger man's stomach. Szayel watched as the smaller man began to unbuckle his belt. Uryuu stared back as he did so and gave a small smile. He slid his hands down the doctor's pants, stroking the semi-erect cock inside. He pressed his body against him as he did so.

"Ishida-kun, you are indeed quite lovely." He said tipping Uryuu's head up to gain access as he leaned in and kissed him again. "I have no qualms against you returning the favor. He said as he let go of Uryuu's mouth.

"Good, because I'm not done yet. Now, I want to you fuck me."

"Why, I never thought I'd hear such language from your lips." Szayel said with a smug tone in his voice.

"You have no idea what these my lips are capable of." Uryuu said as he squatted in front of him unzipping the man's trousers. "At least not yet." He said with a evil grin. At the first peek of color his eyes were drawn from the doctor, to the pink panties Szayel were wearing.

"Well now, I wasn't expecting this." Uryuu grinned.

"What? Did you think you were the only one who likes feeling beautiful?" He asked panting in anticipation.

Uryuu opened the fly for a better look. They were cute pink with green ribbon threaded through the waist and bows on the hips. Szayel's erection was strained against the front making a thick silhouette. Uryuu rubbed his hand against the front. Szayel pressed firmly into his palm, bitting his lip.

Uryuu pulled him close. He pressed his noes and lips against the cotton material of Szayel's panties. He inhaled his scent and began stroking himself as he did so.

"Touch me." Szayel ordered.

Uryuu used his free hand to press the taller man's arousal against his face. Szayel let out a deep groan at the feel. Uryuu pushed his erection out of his panties from the bottom as he fondled his balls. As the head peeked from the top of the of his panties it was lead into wet heat as Uryuu's tongue guided it into his mouth. He swallowed as far as he could go and Szayel groaned in pleasure, feeling the back of his patients throat against his head.

Uryuu sucked intensely as Szayel thrusted into Uryuu's mouth. Szayle had wrapped his hand in the dark locks to steady his thrust. Half gagged grunts sounded in the empty air of the room. Uryuu stroked himself until he was hardon was oozing precum onto the floor underneath him.

Szayel pulled his patient off of his cock and pressed him back against the table again. He invaded his mouth lapping the inside of his mouth furiously.

"Get up on the table while I get us some lube."

Szayel went to look in one of the drawers where he found some medical lube. When he turned around he was treated to the view of Uryuu was stroking himself. He had removed his panties and was spread eagle leaning back against the wall. He was moaning and probing his hole with spit-slick fingers. He was pumping himself fiercely, hips gyrating off the table. Breath hitching as Szayel could here a weeze in his breathing.

Szayel watched the lithe body. He was working frantically. He was almost desperate in his need to come again. The larger manwalked over to Uryuu, grabbed at his thighs and forcefully yanked his hands out of him.

"You want me to make you come, you have to wait until I'm ready." He said to Uryuu as he stroked himself. Uryuu sat up and watched as the doctor tore the packet of lube and began stroking it over his cock. He bit his lip watching him. Szayel also made Uryuu stop pumping his dick as he could tell he was coming even closer to coming.

"Don't touch it again until I tell you to." Uryuu looked at him anxious for something more. Szayel grabbed him by his hair and pushed into his mouth again. As he kissed him he put Uryuu's hand on his cock. Slender fingers curled around it and he pulsated in his hands in a moments time.

"Lay back." As he did so, Szayel pull his hips forward and in one smooth motion fill him to the hilt. They both groaned in unison at rush of it all. Szayel rubbed brunette's stomach with the one remaining gloved hand as he began to move inside him. The raise and fall of the young man's stomach was exciting him. Feeling the rush of his patient's breath as he pushed in and out of him was driving him crazy.

Uryuu tried wrapped his legs around his doctor but Szayel moved to hold them up and apart so he could watch himself move in and out of him. His breathe was coming faster with every stroke and Uryuu whined with every shove.

"Fuck me! Uh! Harder." Uryuu begged low and rough as he fisted his hands in the ends of the doctors lab coat. Szayel stabbed violently into him at every chance upon request.

"Ishida-kun, you can touch yourself now." He said between hard thrusts. Ishida grunted harshly and pumped several times before he was cumming over his hand and stomach.

"Fuck!" Szayel grunted low in his throat as he felt Uryuu cinch down on his dick. His ass closed down roughly and drew out every bit of cum his doctor's body could have possibly had to offer. Szayel held himself inside of his patient, solid and to the hilt until he couldn't feel anymore throbbing. He worked to ease his breathing again down as his eyes slowly moved over the man underneath him.

"Well, it seems your bed side manner is much better than I first assumed." Uryuu replied in sated voice.

"I'm very happy to hear that you think so. You're by far the most persuasive patient I've ever had." He added. Uryuu tried to get up but Szayel held him still.

"Push out." He instructed. Uryuu did as told and the cum came rush from his hole. Without skipping a beat Szayel squatted licked Uryuu clean. The very thought of his mouth being down there doing what he was doing was making Uryuu excitable all over again.

"Damn now that was hot!" He said as he sat up and slid from the table onto noodly legs. Szayel just smiled and held him up pressing him against the table again. He pressed into his lips sharing his seed with Uryuu in the kiss. When they parted he just licked his lips and wipe his bottom lip. Seemed to Uryuu, he wasn't the only one persuasive as hell around here. As they began to fix themselves a knock came on the door.

"Umm, yes sir. You have a visitor to see you, sir." One of the nurses informed him.

"Send them away." He said playing in the other man's hair as he touched him.

"It's Ishida-Sensei, sir." She informed him. Szayel looked at Uryuu.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine as soon as I find those panties. Then, I'll be on my way." He informed him. The doctor tucked himself in decently and restored himself to order. He grabbed the chart and disappeared out the door.

Once Uryuu found his clothes and had properly rewrapped in his gown, he headed out the door. Just as he left he saw the white head of his father disappear into Szayel's office.

Good, It seems today was another day he didn't have to see his father. He was sure he would be pissed to know Szayel and his son had just had sex or at least he would be when he smelled it.

Uryuu simply smirked as he adjusted his glasses and headed for the dressing room.

END TRANSIMISSION...

A/N: Sorry anon about the wait. This gave me a lot of problems. And even thought it's LOLwtf!Science it is grounded in true science for breast cancer treatment. I went through damn changes writing this. That's why it's posted in pieces. But I hope anon enjoys this. And I was calling Sazyel a doctor as in a doctor of science not as in medicine. 


End file.
